


Mirai

by Nana_Cassal



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Lovers to Friends, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: Aunque Kakeru viviera, yo me hubiera casado contigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de Orange pertenecen a Ichigo Takano.
> 
> N/A: Si bien el anime no fue lo que esperaba, ver los últimos tres capítulos removió todas las sensaciones que me dejó terminar de leer el manga.

* * *

**.**

│ **M** irai

**.**

* * *

—Puede que Kakeru me odie.

—Seguro que no. Y aunque lo hiciera, yo siempre…

.

.

.

**I.**

Kakeru ríe. Kakeru es feliz. Kakeru vive.

A Kakeru le alegra el futbol, le gusta la carrera que decidió estudiar y disfruta de su relación con Takamiya que ya sabe más a amistad.

A Naho aún le fascina ver su sonrisa y saberse uno de los tantos motivos de su alegría.

Él es feliz, ella también; Azu, Hagita, Takako y Suwa, todos por igual. Sin embargo, Naho siente que algo falta, algo por hacer.

Secretamente, mucho, incluso para ella misma, desearía que su yo del futuro le enviara otra carta, tener una pista acerca de qué hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante.

Kakeru vive, ya cumplió su misión. Y Suwa sigue a su lado, sin embargo siente que a él no le ha agradecido tanto como debería.

.

.

.

**II.**

Suwa renunció a su sueño de convertirse en el _Messi_ de Matsumoto para volverse un universitario a tiempo completo y soñador de ratos. En sus momentos de ocio se reúne con Takako, molesta a Hagita, bromea con Azu o juega futbol con Kakeru. También, de manera regular, charla con Naho acerca de la vida y del cómo la van sobrellevando.

Ella siempre sonríe; su sonrisa sigue siendo amable y todavía le parece la más bonita en todo el mundo.

Naho es feliz y eso le hace feliz también, le recuerda que todo ha valido la pena.

Ya no existen arrepentimientos, hizo lo que consideró correcto y su conciencia está tranquila. Aún duele, no lo niega, pero este es el futuro que siempre debió ser.

Kakeru y Naho. Naho y Kakeru.

Suwa, su ángel guardián.

.

.

.

**III.**

Llega el punto en que, como en antaño, como en ese futuro en el que murió y del que no sabe casi nada, se da cuenta que Suwa oculta algo. No solo él, Naho también se encuentra extraña.

La quiere como a nadie, por eso duele reconocerlo, pero Naho se distrae con facilidad, los besos se vuelven escasos y saben a costumbre y además, para variar, parece más cómoda al lado de su mejor amigo que con él, quien se supone es su pareja.

Siempre fue así. Para Naho, Suwa es paz y sacrificio, lealtad y devoción, perseverancia; él, en cambio, es la emoción del primer enamoramiento y nervios a flor de piel.

Sin embargo, cuando nota que Naho ya no se pone especialmente nerviosa al sostenerle la mirada o cuando la toma de la mano, Kakeru sabe que ese ciclo está terminando.

Por suerte, ya tiene la suficiente fortaleza para afrontarlo. Eso debe agradecérselo a Naho, a Suwa y al resto de sus amigos.

.

.

.

**IV.**

Suwa y Naho se reúnen sin nadie más de por medio, como los _mejores amigos_ que son. Eso igual excluye a Kakeru.

Pero cuando están junto ya no piensan en él, de hecho solo sale de vez en vez en medio de una conversación. Ahora sus charlas se tratan solo de ellos, de sus pensamientos y de su vida diaria; y ríen y hablan y comen y vuelven a reír.

Y se miran y sus almas suspiran también.

Sus manos han pasado de estar sobre el borde de la mesa a acercarse de manera tímida, sus dedos se estiran para alcanzar los del otro, rozándolos.

Sus manos anhelan entrelazarse.

Dos besos en la mejilla se hacen presentes, por parte de Suwa a Naho, otro de Naho a Suwa. Y no saben a traición, tampoco a naranja. Saben a las palabras que nunca fueron pronunciadas y que desencadenan un futuro incierto y atractivo; a una confesión fallida y a una declaración de amor diez años en el futuro.

— _Aunque Kakeru viviera, yo me hubiera casado contigo._

.

.

.

**V.**

Naho es transparente con sus emociones, es tímida en menor medida pero continua siendo la Naho que siempre fue. Que ya no siente lo mismo que decía sentir es evidente y aun así Kakeru no se sorprende. Lo veía venir y no da largas al asunto.

Por supuesto que la quiere, la amará siempre. Le debe la vida, es su primer amor, no la olvidará jamás. Pero ahora Kakeru no se tambalea y ha aprendido a vivir con sus arrepentimientos. Confía en que pueda solo a partir del instante en que separa su camino de Takamiya.

Ahora, en este mundo, quiere devolverle el favor, quiere hacer algo por ella, por Suwa también.

Devolverles un poco de lo que ellos hicieron por él.

Kakeru termina la historia. La tristeza y la alegría se vuelven una en Naho.

—Pensé que no tenía aliados, que tú no lo serías —le expresa Suwa en el momento en que le da la noticia.

Kakeru ríe, le contesta que tenga más fe en sí mismo y le pide que de igual manera confíe en su buena suerte. Que la amistad evoluciona al amor y viceversa. Ambos lo entienden, ambos lo aceptan. Intercambian los papeles que se les fueron asignados en su adolescencia.

.

.

.

**VI.**

Kakeru no le compra flores para que se las dé a Naho pero sí le pide que se reúna con ella y sean felices. Él es bastante maduro y los quiere mucho, sus acciones lo han demostrado.

Takako apoya, Hagita igual y Azu, aunque se sorprende —tal vez no tanto—, termina deseándoles lo mejor.

Suwa y Naho se reúnen, hablan de nuevo por horas y horas. Por cada minuto que transcurre sus manos se acercan más; ya sin miedos, culpas ni preocupaciones.

Por fin se entrelazan.

Sin arrepentimientos.

_(Naho sabía que terminaría así)._

.

.

.

**VII.**

Su noviazgo es oficial al instante mas por respeto a Kakeru lo hacen público varios meses después.

Naho no se siente nerviosa a morir ni torpe como en antaño, donde la inexperiencia y la timidez desbordaban de su ser. En cambio, ahora siente una paz infinita invadirla completa al pasear por las calles de la mano de Suwa.

Suwa es felicidad.

El futuro prometedor.

(También diez años después).

Se preguntan si sus «yo» futuros estarían felices con sus actuales decisiones. Naho tiene la certeza de que sí, Suwa decide creerle de manera ferviente

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es más que un mero capricho, siempre fui #TeamSuwa XD.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
